fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Glee
Overlord Glee is the main antagonist in So Totally Spaced Out. He wanted to sell his murchandise by getting rid of the Yogopotamians. He wanted to take over the throne, his plan worked until he was eaten by the yogopotamians, unlees he got free! Character Overlord Glee is the Gigglepie who Timmy and his fairies were brought to when they attempted to rescue the Yugopotamians. Like all Gigglepies, he is a small cuddly looking creature with a happy sounding name, but his true nature is that of an evil vicious looking creature which he turns into when angered. Description Overlord Glee is a white gigglepie unlike the other gigglepies. He had a crown antenna on his head and a crown necklace, indicating he was the leader. He was the main antagonist in So Totally Spaced out. Overlord Glee looked alot like the purple gigglepie who was the leader of the gigglepie marching band, exsept Glee is white and he is purple. When Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo were taken to Overlord Glee by the other gigglepies. He expected Timmy to bow down to him, but insted , Timmy tried to let Cosmo and Wanda know he was evil. Cosmo and wanda bowed down to Overlord Glee. Then Overlord Glee put all the yogopotamians in the cages, with the other gigglepies watching them. Then Overlord Glee explained his plan and told Timmy that the gigglepies wanted to sell their murchandise by getting rid of the Yougopotamians. Overlord Glee has a cute , sweet apperance and a scary, mean looking apperance. When he is happy he has his cute, sweet face. But , when he is mad he has a scary, mean looking face. Overlord Glee's nice form is his nomal look, a white and fluffy bunny. But,with his mean looking form, he looks like a red evil cat. Overlord Glee was afraid of Timmy and the Yugopotamians, so he turned to his scary form and yelled get them! That is when the other gigglepies exsept Trilly, came after Timmy.Instead of being mean, they nicely tickled him so he was distracted. Then Trilly the trust gigglepie did not know Timmy was in trouble. She really liked Cosmo and Wanda. She wanted them to stay with her. Trilly tried to hypnotize them to stay. Cosmo and Wanda knew Timmywas in trouble, and tried to explain that to Trilly. Trilly did not believe them, but Cosmo and Wanda were out to save Timmy. Cosmo did not want to defeat the gigglepies because they were so cute. He said they were cute enough to eat. Cosmo bit BooBoo's arm and said they taste like manure. Then the Yogopotamians wanted to eat the gigglepies, but they were not hungry. Timmy wished they were hungry and the gigglepies were screaming in fear. Overlord Glee was in front of the line. He was the loudest screamer out of all the gigglepies. Then the Yogopotamians ate all the gigglepies except Trilly. The king burped up a medal from BooBoo's necklace and gave it to Timmy. Then he sent Mark Chang and Vicky home. The next morning Timmy's mom and dad got ceareal for Timmy. Then Trilly the trust Gigglepie showed up and was Timmy's new pet bunny. The rest of the gigglepies invaded Earth. Background When Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda where taken to the Gigglepie leader, Overlord Glee explained why he invaded opotamia. He explained to them that they move from planet to planet, draining each one and enslaving their natives in their goal to produce Gigglepie merchandise. After Timmy questions their methods, Overlord Glee orders the other Gigglepies to attack Timmy (after he noted that their plan is horrible and that Glee didn't rhyme his sentences when he said that). He hypnotizes Cosmo and Wanda through rhyming, but fails at the moment Timmy was in trouble and the last word that didn't rhyme. When everyone discovered that Gigglepies taste like manure, the Yugopotamians ate the gigglepies (including overlord Glee). Quotes * "Hello you three , I'm overlord Glee, won't you come and bow down to me"! (in his nice look) * "Isn't that cute. (in his scary look) * "Their on to us". (in his nice look) * "Get Them!" (in his scary look) Trivia * Overlord Glee is like Yzma from Disney's "The Emperor's New Groove". They are both scary beyond all reason. They claim to have a nice apperace, Overlord Glee wants rid of the Yugopotamians, just like Yzma wants rid of Kuzco, they both try to become ruler, they are both evil, and they are both angry and unhappy unless they get their way. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:One-time characters Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:One-time Villains Category:Animals Category:Unwish Island residents Category:Deceased Category:Former Villains